Dragones de berk: la frontera nocturna
by tigre de plata
Summary: unos meses luego de volver de la orilla del dragon, hippo logra encontrar una pista donde ir para buscar a furias nocturnas lo cual lo llevara a el y a los jinetes a una nueva frontera que esta plagada de peligros y dominado por una sola persona, en el camino conoceran a nuevos amigos, nuevos dragones y a un chico que le gusta mucho el frio (accion, aventura,romance) (hippoXjack)


(POV hippo)

esta es la isla de berk, una pequeña isla en este gran oceano,en la cual conviven los vikingons y sus ex enemigos y ahora aliados los dragones, ya en este tiempo han pasado muchas cosas, en especial por mi lado junto con mis amigos, somos de los pocos que montan dragones por lo cual hemos defendido a los dragones y a nuestro hogar en varias ocaciones, hace pocos meses volvimos de ir por mas alla de la niebla llegando al nuevos lugares, con nuevos dragones y muchas aventuras, pero en todo este tiempo simpre con un detalle, siempre viendo miles de dragones de distintas clases pero un unico furia nocturna, aveces me pregunto, y si la lo lejano de la orilla del dragon... no es el limite? tal vez.. la familia de chimuelo este mas alla de lo que creemos.

(fin del POV de hippo)

se podia ver una bella mañana en berk mientras se podia ver a hippo montado en chimuelo volando junto al resto de los jinetes

-me aburro... cuando vamos a volar algo?- pregunto brutacion con una expresion de aburrimiento extremo al igual que su hermana

-si, llevamos volando como...casi todo un dia- dijo brutilda

-llevamos 15 minutos- aclaro astrid

-es sierto, llevamosmuy poco tiempo ademas tenemos que estar atentos, recuerden que tenemos que vigilar siempre en las fechas que el mercader jet anuncia que vendra en caso de que alguien intente robarle- dijo hippo con una sonrisa

-si, desde que el volvimos de la orilla del dragon el ah sido un gran mercader en especial de articulos raros, oh espero que alla conseguido los fragmentos de amatista que le pedi, la ultima vez albondiga pudo lanzar una lava morada que se cristalizaba fue genial- dijo patapez con una sonrisa mientras albondiga sonrio de gran manera

-bien ahi que revisar por donde viene jet asi que separemonos: astrid y patapez al norte, patan al sur, gemelos al oeste, yo ire al este

-espera, por que solo astrid y patapez van en pareja?-pregunto patan algo molesto

-por que los gronckles son dragones que no poseen mucha agilidad de vuelo, por lo cual en caso de un ataque o algun incomveniente astrid puede defender a patapez, tu y colmillo son mas atacantes veloces asi que pueden arreglarsela, los gemelos pueden generar niebla de gas para escapar y atacar y yo y chimuelo podemos cuidarnos- dijo el castaño del furia nocturna antes d que todos se separaran.

unos minutos mas tarde, hippo y chimuelo se encontraban volando con tranquilidad mientras chimuelo veia a en una direccion desconocida para su jinete quien al ver en esa direccion pudo ver a un grupo de pesadillas monstruosas adultos volando con algunas crias

-vamos amigo, se que algun dia encontraremos amas de tu especie, mientras tanto siempre me tendras a tu lado- dijo hippo acariciando la cabeza de su dragon quien sonrio antes de que comenzaran a escuchar unos leves gritos

-pero que?- pregunto hippo antes de ver al mar antes de ver una gran nube de humo demaciado cerca del agua

-chimuelo disparo de plasma suave- dijo el castaño a lo cual el furia nocturna obvedecio disparando un leve disparo de energia azul que al atravezar la nube de humo hizo que algo de este se dispersara dejando ver un barco y muchos dragones pequeños atacando

-extinguehumos, vamos- dijo hippo antes de que chimuelo comenzara a caer en picada

-chimuelo diro de plasma- dijo el castaño a lo cual chimuelo rapidamente comenzo a girar dando multiples disparos que empezo a dispersas el humo para que luego hipo salta desde la espalda del dragon extendiendo sus alas de tela aterrizando en el barco para luego tomar su escudo de su espalda y sacar de su cinturon su espada la cual encendio en llamas

-alejense!- dijo el jinete del furia nocturna mostransole el fuego de su espada a algunos extinguehumos espantandolos para que luego chimuelo aterrizara junto a el dando un fuerte rugido con el cual espanto a los extingue humos

-bien hecho amigo- dijo el castaño acariciando la cabeza de su dragon.

-mercader jet, esta bien?- llamo hippo caminando en el barco algo dañado el cual se podian ver multiples barriles

-si, estoy bien- se escucho antes de que de uno de los barriles se asomara un hombre adulto, algo fornido, ojos castaños,cabellera negra corta algo despeinada, quien vestia una camisa negra, pantalones verdes, con botas negras de piel

-jet, te encuentras bien?- pregunto el menor

-si, solo parece que vinieron por las piesas de metal, suerte que eran todas piesas rotas que iba a ver si tenian reparacion para venderlas- dijo jet con una sonrisa

-bien me alegro que no perdieras mucho- dijo hippo con una sonrisa mientras colocaba su escudo en su espalda y guardaba su espada

-si aunque tuve que arrojar varias cosas dentro de la bodega para salvarlas- dijo el peli-negro

-no ahi problema te ayudare- dijo hippo con una sonrisa mientras ambosse acercaban a la trampilla del suelo dejando ver una escalera a la bodega del barco donde habia varios objetos

-gracias por ayudarme, asi puedo asegurarme mas rapido que nada se alla dañado- dijo jet con una sonrisa tomando un par de baldes llenos de cristales morados

-pues las amatistas de patapez parecen que estan intactas- dijo el mayor sonriendo saliendo de la bodega con los baldes

-aqui ahi... un huevo?- pregunto sorprendido hippo tomando un huevo blanco con manchas grises

-no te preocupes, es un huevo decorativo, dale al vuelta- dijo el mayor a lo cual hipo obvedecio viendo una avertura en el huevo dejando mas que claro que era solo el cascaron

-es algo que obtuve en unas islas muy al este, estuve por esa region y la verdad me sorprende que saliera vivo, no podrias creer ni la mitad de las cosas que eh visto por alli- dijo jetsacando tomando el huevo decorativo y sacandolo con cuidado de la bodega

-enserio? ya quiero saber- dijo hippo con una sonrisa antes detomar un frasco el cual se podia ver algo negro

-y esto es..- comenzo adecir el castaño mirando con atencion el contenido del frasco hasta que vio que se trataban de pequeñas cosas negras, en ese momento chimuelo bajo a la bodega ycomenzo a olfatear el frasco

-oye amigo ten cuidaaa..- comenzoa decir hippo hasta que s etropezo cayendo rompiendo el frasco

-ahi no- dijo hippo al ver el desastre del contenido del frasco

-todo bien por alli?- pregunto jet desde afuera de la bodega

-si, si solo se cayo algo, alli lo recojo- dijo el castaño comenzando a juntar las pequeñas piesas negras

-chimuelo ten mas cuidado no sabes que sean estas cosas, o de donde sean o...- comenzo a decir hipo juntando las cosas negras hasta que vio una de estas junto a la pata de chimuelo viendo que eran del mismo color y tamaño que las escamas de este

-oh...de lo que sean- dijo sorprendido antes de ver del lugar donde habia sacado anteriormente el frasco encontrandose con un tapiz donde se veia la imagen inconfundible de un dragon en especifico

-eso es... un furia nocturna- dijo sorprendido hippo en medio de su shock

-J-jet jet jet!- dijo emocionado hippo antes de salir de la bodega en busca del mayor

-que sucede hippo?-pregunto el mercander algo confndido pro el comportamiento del otro

-donde sacaste esto y el tapiz?- pregunto emocionado el castaño enseñandole un par de las escamas de furia nocturna

-ah eso? en las islas del este luego del banco de niebla, ahi una gran isla, tarde 5 dias den darle la vuelta completa de orilla a orilla, aunque los extranjeros no son muy bien recividos- dijo jet algo incomodo mientras miraba aun lado del barco viendo una flecha clavada pero en ese momento hippo saco de su cinturon un mapa del mar alrededor de berk y lo estiro en el suelo

-marcame por donde- dijo hippo con una sonrisa decidida.

mas tarde ese dia

-hablas enserio? salir nuevamente de la isla a terreno desconocido?- pregunto astrid sorprendida mientras esta y el resto de los jinetes se encontraban en la academia de dragones mientras hippo les enseñaba el mapa amrcado por jet

-si, por esto- dijo hippo abriendo su mano mostrando un par de escamas negras

-oh..por THOR!, sera verdad?- pregunto patapez tomando una de las escamas antes de acercarse a chimuelo

-mismo tamaño, misma forma..- comenzo a decir el rubio robusto antes de lamer la escama y leugo hacer una expresion de asco

-puack...mismo..gusto... definitivamente escama de furia nocturna!- dijo emocionado patapez con una sonrisa

-espera, como sabes a que sabe una escama de un furia nocturna?- pregunto brutacio

-ah, es que un dia al tener un aterrizaje forzoso la pata de chimuelo cayo en mi boca asi que ya conosco el gusto- dijo patapez

-ya veo...PASAMELA! QUIERO PROBAR!- dijo brutacio

-NO NO A MI! LANZAMEL EN LA BOCA!- dijo brutilda peleando con su hermano mientras abria la boca esperando resivir la escama

-y no sera que a chimuelo solo se le cayeron un par de escamas en el barco cuando estaban con los extiguehumo? digo es medio obvio que a los dragones mas de una vez se le caen escamas- comento patan de manera creida

-no, habia un frasco lleno de estas escamas y segun jet casi por cualquier lado de la isla se podian encontrar, jet trajo suficientes como para esto- dijo hippo antes de sacar de una bolsa una nueva protesis de cola para chimuelo pero ahora siendo la vela revestida por escamas de furia nocturna

-ow oh oh genial hippo! ahora con la vela de la cola de chimuelo revestida de escamas de un dragon y ademas siendo de furia nocturna se le hara mas dificil el que algun dragon la queme- dijo patapez asombrado por el invento del castaño

-sip, ademas que asi pasara mas desapersivido entre otros furias nocturna en caso de que sea demaciado llamativa su vela roja- dijo hipo con una sonrisa

-osea que basicamente somos los unicos en toda la isla que pueden volar lejos cuando quieran pero nos dicen que nos quedemos, luego nos vamos a mas alla de lo conocido, nos establecemos en una isla que es solo nuestra, luego nos dices que es hora de regresar y ahora que solo han pasado meses quieres volver a irte?- pregunto algo incredulo patan

-si, si no quieren ir lo entiendo pero esto es importante para chimuelo y para mi- dijo hippo acariciando la cabeza de su dragon

-yo voy! quien sabe cuanto mas aprendamos de los furias nocturnas con esto y quiero registrarlo todo- dijo patapez emocionado

-nuevo lugar..- comenzo a decir brutacio

-nuevas cosas para explotar eso es!- dijo brutilda chocando cascos con su gemelo quedando ambos algo mareados

-pues yo ire, asi la gran gloria y leyendas de la valentia del gran patan llegan a toda esa pobre gente- dijo patan con su gran ego

-que dices astrid, vienes?- pregunto hippo tomando las manos de astrid mientras sonrie pero esta se suelta suavemente

-lo siento hippo, pero esta vez me quedare- dijo astrid con una leve sonrisa

-eh? por que?- pregunto el castaño

-aunque sea emocionante y todo alguien tiene que liderar y asistir a los jinetes del equipo A en caso de que algun enemigo venga a por la isla al igual que ah pasado en el pasado- dijo la jinete del nadder

-ah..ya veo...promete que te cuidaras- dijo hippo con una leve sonrisa

-lo prometo si tu lo prometes tambien- dijo astrid

-lo prometo- dijo hippo con una sonrisa alegre y divertida

-bien ya escucharon, mañana por la mañana saldremos al amanecer, segun jet en barco tardariamos 5 dias pero a vuelo veloz llegaremos en 2 dias maximo- dijo hippo a lo cual el resto de los jinetes asintio.

mientras tanto en otro lado

se podia ver a un grupo de barcos llegando a un puerto de una gran isla mientras un grupo de hombres con armaduras de maya negra, pecheras y botas grises y en sus pechos un dibujo de un escudo con la silueta negra de la cabeza de un furia nocturna con una corona blanca los esperaba en el muelle, en ese momento de los barcos comenzaron a bajar varias jaulas con gronckles, nadders y crias de pesadilla monstruosa

-que ahi con esas crias? el rey pidio a los adultos- pregunto con seriedad uno de los caballeros quien a diferencia de los demas traia un casco plateado que cubria toda su cabeza

-los adultos eran demaciado grandes, en el enbarque de mañana llegaran, pero trajimos igual a las crias como para mantenelos a raya- dijo un hombre quien parecia ser el capitan del barco, en ese momento una gran cantidad de neblina comenzo a crearse mientras la temperatura bajaba

-siempre hace frio de golpe por aqui?- pregunto el capitan

-frio?... TODOS ATENTOS! ESTA AQUI!- dijo el capitan de los caballeros haciendo que el resto se agruparan cerca de las jaulas, en ese momento no pasaba nada, solo silencio mientras la neblina iba aumentando y el frio se mepezaba a notar en el agua que se empezaba a congelar levemente

-atentos...esta aqui- dijo el capitan de los balleros mientras todos sacaban sus espadas y unas balletas

-alli arriba!- dijo uno de los caballeros antes de que todos observaran hacia arriba viendo la silueta de un chico quien rapidametne desaparecio, en ese momento uno de los caballeros se congelo expontaneamente por lo cual el resto comenzo a disparar flachas a donde les aprecia aver visto algo pero poco a poco los caballeros comenzaron a ser congelados hasta que solo quedaron el capitan del barco y el capitan de los caballeros

-que es eso?-pregunto el capitan del barco asustado

-el niño de las nieves...- dijo con molestia el capitan de los caballeros antes de que una d elas jaulas desapareciera en la neblina antes de que poco a poco las otras jauals tambien desaparecieran, en ese momento una silueta de un joven que parecia flotar en el aire antes de que este comenzara a ir a gran velocidad en direccion a ambos capitanes

-preparece- dijo el capitan de los caballeros preparandose para ser congelado al igual que el capitan del barco quien cerro los ojos pero cuando ambos se atrevieron a ver solo pudieron ver que la niebla se descanecio, solo quedaba nieve y hielo que se descongelaba y solo se podian ver a los caballeros congelado pero no a las jaulas

-te atrapare la proxima...jack frost- dijo el caballero con molestia clavando su espada en el suelo con enojo.

continuara...


End file.
